


Drip Drop

by Cutelarents01



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Dom Gulf, Foot Jobs, Heels, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelarents01/pseuds/Cutelarents01
Summary: Gulf in heels + Mew on his knees =
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Drip Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this beautiful fanart: [boop!](https://t.co/d8mlbrj1pb)
> 
> Title based on this song (you may listen to it while reading if you like): [boop!](https://www.youtube.com/embed/tACy5XTV0kU)

Mew felt like he could implode any second. His hard-on was getting painful, he felt stuffy in his suit and he had been breathless from the moment he stepped into the room to see his boyfriend dressed up in only one of his white dress shirts and heels, tying his hands behind him (with one of his own ties), telling him to be good and get on his knees.

Definitely not what he was expecting after a long day of work for both of them, this being the first time he’d gotten to see the younger man all day.

He already feels overwhelmed and turned on from the blowjob he just finished giving Gulf, ending in his boyfriend coming down his throat and choking him without so much as an apology, just holding Mew’s head down as he pleased while he painted his mouth white. They’d done it before, so he wasn’t surprised, but usually, he’d get a warning or anything. But it definitely was extremely hot which is why his cock is so ridiculously hard now.

He was sweating and panting like he’d been running in his suit. And now Gulf’s heel was on his cock, rubbing him through his dress pants, and it reminded that he has been wanting to come since he had Gulf’s dick in his mouth, the fire inside him building to an almost unbearable level now.

“Not yet P. You can’t come yet.” Gulf giggled as if reading his thoughts from his spot above him and Mew just looked at him pleadingly, moaning low in his throat as the bottom of heel continued to create such wonderful friction on his member.

Gulf’s face was so calm, too calm, and Mew had never seen him like this. But _oh_ did he fucking loved it. Loved being taken apart and broken down while his boyfriend was so unaffected, just watching him from afar, already sedated from his previous orgasm. Now he understood why Gulf loved being under him so much. Loved being fucked until he was crying, breaking from reality to just bask in pleasure.

“P’Gulf, Nong, Baby, please. Please I need to come.” He begs, voice deep but so gravelly it almost cracks, as he feels his member throb against the heel. The friction is so _good_ and he fucks up into it slightly, needing more. But then it stops and he almost whines, but he contains himself, slightly embarrassed by his neediness.

“Look at you begging. Who would’ve thought _the_ Mew Suppasit would be on his knees begging to come in his pants? Come just from me rubbing you with my heel, how pathetic.” The distance and sheer coldness of Gulf’s tone sends a shiver down Mew’s spine. Rarely is his boyfriend this mean with his words, usually sweetly begging and pleading. But now the roles are entirely switched. The pleasure that runs through him at the thought is incredible, and although constrained by the lack of mobility he has in his slacks, he still grinds his cock as hard as he can against Gulf’s heel. He’s twitching in his pants, painful and disappointing how his grinding against the unmoving heel is not giving him enough to finally let go but he still tries harder. He feels sticky and tired but all he needs is to come.

“Fuck. Baby, _please_. I know I’m pathetic, pathetic just for you, _please_. I wanna come in my pants just for you.” He’s really losing it now, his voice getting higher as he speaks. His hips starting to buck quickly against the immobile shoe, but it’s _still_ not enough.

The look Gulf gives him this time is more familiar, teasing but still caring, his eyes softening from their previous coldness, and it spreads comforting warmth in Mew as he feels his sanity slip from him, mind exclusively intent on release. His boyfriend looks like he’s finally giving in as he starts moving the heel against his cock, and _oh_ _god_ that’s exactly what he needed, “Yeah? You’re gonna come just for me P? Daddy’s gonna come just for me? Go ahead, Daddy, make a mess of your pants.”

The nickname sends absolute blaring heat through Mew and then Gulf’s shoe is pressing down a little more and rubbing much quicker and it’s _so much_. All he can do is moan and thrust and moan and thrust as he finally feels himself reach the edge of the cliff.

“Daddy come now.” The commanding tone in Gulf’s voice finally pushes him off that edge. Mew’s hips are violently thrusting against the rubbing heel and he cries out. His balls finally clenching and then he’s _coming_. His vision gets blurred and a low growl of Gulf’s name escapes his lips as ropes of come soak his underwear and pants.

Despite his hips stopping after a bit, it continues, Gulf’s heel rubbing and his cock twitching, the intense feeling of letting go. It doesn’t end, and he shivers because it’s so much, too much.

“Stop, please. I can’t-“ he’s choking out the words as the pleasure starts to fade and now all he feels is too sensitive. But Gulf’s still putting pressure on his cock and somehow it’s still hard against the heel but it _hurts_.

“I’m giving you what you wanted, Daddy.” The innocence of Gulf’s tone makes Mew want to cry from frustration, as he continues to be overstimulated.

It’s when the heel rubs against the head of his cock that he breaks down finally, eyes watering and voice breaking, “Gulf please.”

And then the heel’s gone and there are arms around him. Mew’s still shaking from the pain but he feels warm now despite the patch of wetness over his crotch and it’s so nice. There’s whispering in his ear but he can’t make it out well enough, only catching “good job...did great.”

And he stays in the warmth for a while, until the shaking stops. He fully comes back to when he feels Gulf wiping his tears.

“You did amazing P’Mew. Thank you for letting me do that.” There’s a warm kiss on his forehead and then on his cheek and Mew smiles and buries his head in Gulf’s shoulder, the physical exhaustion finally catching up to him, because he loves Gulf so much.

“Anything for you, baby.”


End file.
